


Corium

by A_Void_At_All_Costs



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Origin Story, Slow Burn, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Void_At_All_Costs/pseuds/A_Void_At_All_Costs
Summary: An expansion of the final scene in Adventure Time: Distant Lands - Obsidian. My interpretation on the story of how PB and Marcy met.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

From behind the curtains of the makeshift stage, Marceline Abadeer not only heard but smelled the crowd awaiting her. Her fanbase was not particularly pungent persay, but her demonic powers gave her a heightened sense of smell. The sweaty stench of an underground concert was one that was home to her, but something was a little different this time. Like someone had put a cherry on top of the pile of gym socks. 

The curtains opened to reveal the vast sea of creatures from all different shapes and sizes chanting, “Marcy! Marcy!” The fans that adored her music so much they would sneak past their parents in the middle of the night in order to see her play. The locations of The Vampire Queen’s impromptu concerts were ever changing, but tonight the venue happened to be an abandoned nuclear power plant.

(The plant was abandoned because it blew up. But that was a while ago.)

Not one to keep her public waiting, Marceline bounced onto the stage and looked over her captive audience. She saw the usual assortment of nerds and goths and nerds who thought they were goths, but her eyes soon followed her nose towards the sweet whiff of light red that she smelled behind the curtain.

There, standing out like a sore thumb and just as pink, was a girl dressed in rags. Her skin and hair were as soft as the clouds, but she was the worst dressed person in the room, which was saying a lot.  
“Oh Glob, I hope I remembered to wear something underneath this,” Marceline thought to herself as she took off her shirt and flung it toward the beautiful homeless person. Luckily, she did decide to put on a red bra earlier that day. The girl caught the shirt with her face and took it off in time to catch the wink the vampire girl threw next. Marceline then floated up into the air and started singing. 

As Marceline played her show, her eyes and the pink girl’s met over and over again. She would twirl in the air, making figure eights, circles and hearts, but would make sure to never lose sight of her, which was admittedly not too hard. Even in a crowd of people that were screaming their love at her, the pink girl’s presence pierced through it all like a light in a fog. At times it felt like she was singing to no one else but her. 

After she sang her last song she landed back on the stage. “Well, that’s it!" Marceline announces to the audience, "I never came up with a good way of ending these shows so....” trailing off. A light round of applause and a few whistles are given before the crowd starts filing out. The pink girl, however, walks up to the foot of the stage, where her staring contest rival was now sitting, trying to look cool.

“Hey.” The girl said, obviously having thought of nothing to say to this woman after eye-Frenching her for 30 minutes.

“Hey,” said Marcy, also lost for words.

“You can have your shirt back, if you want.”  
“No, you keep it. I think you need it more than I do.” The pink girl looks down at the bag she’s wearing and Marceline realizes what she said a little too late.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you or anything!”  
“No, you’re right. My threads are kinda bunk.” In a move mirroring that of Marceline earlier, the pink girl takes off her sack and puts on her new shirt. Marceline tries not to stare. Marceline fails. 

“So, not to seem too forward,” says the pink girl, “But do you think I could get a backstage pass?”  
Boiling demon blood, hotter than the surface of the sun filled the cheeks on Marceline’s face. “Heh, Yeah! Sure! Of course!” As she starts to calm down she gets an idea. “But of course, in order to get backstage you need to be on “The List”. And I can put you on The List but first, I gotta know your name.”  
Smooth, Abadeer. Real smooth.

The girl smirks and says, “Well, if those are the rules! Then, my name is Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline led Bonnibel down the dark hallways of the facility. The corridors were dimly lit by moonlight, shining through cracks in the lining made by the thick tendons of mutated roots. Marcy floated around through the twisted foliage while Bonnie had to climb and duck her way past the branches.  
“Sorry ‘bout the mess.” Marceline said. Earlier, after introducing herself, she had almost offered to carry her through the tour, but smartly realized how embarrassing that might be. “I’m just crashing here for a bit anyway. No time to clean up.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s good to stretch the gums every once in a while.” Bonnie had actually spent the last several days walking, so her gums were plenty stretchy, but she really didn’t mind. The technology and floral mutations on display, in each passed room and down every hallway, captivated her. Her attention was, however, split between that and the shirtless punk rock chick hanging inches in front of her face.

“So, where is everyone?” Bonnie asked, afraid someone may interrupt the delicate balance she currently had.  
“Who would there be?”  
“You said you put my name on a list. Where’s everyone else on the list?” Bonnie’s voice, now genuinely curious (as it tended to be), bounced down the empty halls.  
“You’re the only one on the list, Bon Bon.” Marceline accompanied each “Bon” with a wink.  
“Well, if I’m the only one on the list that’s not a list. That’s a... name tag? Anyway, don’t you have people to help with the performance? To help carry your stuff?”  
“Hey, you see these?” Marcy stretched out her arms and 

BAM! BAM!

gave Bonnie two tickets to the gunshow. “I don’t need no help from nobody.”  
Marceline was used to being on her own. Simon was a long time ago now, and she’s been flying solo ever since. If there’s one thing she knows, it’s that everyone she meets will leave her eventually, so don’t get too attached. She’s learnt that lesson twice already, and as the eternal saying goes, _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, won’t be fooled again!_ Of course, she did manage to make a couple “acquaintances” along her travels. This wasn’t the first fan that’s asked to come backstage. Comes with being a Rockstar. And when they get all they want out of the Vampire Queen and she gets all she wants out of them, they part ways. No hard feelings. 

“Marceline! Watch ou-”

Marceline had a very hard feeling hit the back of her head as it collided with the top of a steel door frame.  
*BING*  
"Are you okay?" Bonnie's voice quivered with concern.  
Marcy clutched the back of her head, but the pain dissipated quickly. "I'm ok." She turned to face her assailant, and found a door with a M carved into its face.  
"Oh, we're here."  
Marceline opened the door to reveal a cozy metal chamber with a giant hole blasted in the ceiling and a bubbling pool of "water" in the middle. Off to the side of the pool was a hammock and red bass/axe. Inside the hammock were an extra pair of clothes and a stuffed animal with one button eye.  
“So, this is my room.”

\--To Be Continued-->

(Bonnie: I see why you don’t need help with your stuff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with more. Sorry there's not much. The last week was kinda distracting. Don't expect updates to come faster tho. Anyway, yeah thanks for reading. Expect more soonish.

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon. Feedback Appreciated. I just needed to make something while I was in quarantine and I just kept thinking about that scene at the end when Marcy throws her shirt off and I had to get the energy out somehow.


End file.
